1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an active array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device has been widely applied in a variety of electronic products. The flat panel display device typically includes an active array substrate for driving pixels in the flat panel display device. Generally, a method for manufacturing the active array substrate needs to conduct five photolithography process steps each of which consumes production cost. In recent years, in order to economically produce the active array substrate, a manufacturing method using four photolithography process steps has been developed in this industry so as to efficiently produce the active array substrate. However, there is still a need to develop a more competitive and economic manufacturing method to further improve product efficiency and to reduce manufacturing cost.